The First Meeting, The First Eating
by BronwynBrian
Summary: One shot. It's the Marauder's and Lily's first day at Hogwarts. How much trouble would the boys be in if it weren't for Lily Evans? "Thanks for saving my ass back there." "Any time." A/N: Putting this as Complete and a one shot, but I might add another chapter in if I can ever be bothered to write it DISCLAIMER: Not JKR. I think...


**The First Meeting, The First Eating**

Lily Evans was a very perceptive eleven year old. She was sitting at a table in a huge Hall, surrounded by seven other pupils her age, all of whom were eating dinner from the massive plates in front of them. Lily, who was already finished, was listening to the conversations on either side of her; the girls to her right were discussing the boys they wanted to date, and the boys to her left were just generally messing around. The boy sitting next to her threw back his head and roared with laughter, and the three girls next to her let out long, breathy sighs. Lily looked at them sharply, and realised they kept glaring at her out of the corner of their eyes. She mentally shrugged. It wasn't her fault the boys had decided to sit next to her.

Now she was paying a lot more attention to the girls' conversation, she noticed two names came up the most; James Potter and Sirius Black. Whenever any of them said one of the names, the rest would sigh dreamily and turn to look at the boys on Lily's other side. She leant back slightly, giving them an unobstructed view of them. She didn't particularly want to make enemies on her first evening at her new school.

She noticed the boy sitting next to her shooting furtive looks at the girls, and Lily got the feeling he wanted to be accepted as much as she did. Being a muggle-born, she didn't have a clue who any of the boys she was sitting next to were, so she didn't really understand why. But she got the feeling he was a kindred spirit, and resolved to keep an eye on him.

She studied him for a minute. He had long black hair that almost reached his shoulders, beautiful, mysterious silver eyes, and a haughty face that softened into something mischievous when he laughed. He had very tanned skin, as if he lived somewhere in the tropics, and he was ripped. He was very ripped. She felt her cheeks begin to colour.

She suddenly felt some eyes on her, and looked up; while she had been studying him, he must have been watching _her_, as he was now staring at her with a crooked little smile on his face. She had no clue whether he was laughing at her or not, so she smiled timidly back, then looked away, suddenly shy. She heard some bark-like laughter, and looked up through her lashes. He had turned back to his friends, and was now laughing at something one of them had said. She got the feeling it had something to do with her, as the group turned as one to look at her.

She kept her gaze down, until she sensed them look away. She looked up again, and caught the boy opposite Silver-Eyes' eye. He grinned at her and she nodded at him, thankful that he drew their attention onto something else.

She realised she had spent the best part of a minute staring at the boy, and started looking around again, only moving her eyes. When something caught her eye, she would look at it for a second, then start looking around again. As she did so, she refocused on their conversations. The girls had moved on from _whom_ they wanted to date, and were now discussing _how many_ they wanted to date. She shook her head at them. They actually wanted to date? She hated the idea of it. The girls pointedly ignored her, and she couldn't understand why. Then she remembered Silver Eyes' eyes on her, and shook her head again, this time ruefully. So much for not making enemies on the first night.

Then, something shifted. She looked at the girls; they were still discussing the amount of boys they wanted to date and were still pointedly ignoring her so she turned, slowly, to face the boys. Although they were still cracking jokes, eating and laughing uproariously, she noticed the boy sitting next to Silver Eyes slipping his hand into his bulging trouser pocket. He pulled out a packet, and she caught a glimpse of powder before he started moving it towards the girl next to him. He was trying to put it in her goblet, she could tell, but he was very obviously an amateur. She shook her head again and sighed. As she had nothing else to do, she might as well look out for him.

She looked around the Hall again, this time checking for anyone (other than the girls next to her) watching the boys. As she was, she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye, and, resisting the urge to turn her head to look at it, glanced down. Silver Eyes' hand was moving conspicuously towards her goblet, and he was also holding a small packet of green coloured powder. Her eyes narrowed minutely. Honestly, these boys really _were_ such amateurs!

Deciding to ignore his hand inching over under the table for a moment, she continued to look around. The only person she noticed staring at them was the stern-looking teacher who'd met them at the door. Lily didn't think the teacher would be very happy if she caught them, so she turned to Silver Eyes and tapped him on the shoulder, pointedly ignoring his hand under the table.

He turned extremely quickly, and Lily suddenly wondered whether she really wanted to help these boys. Then she shook herself, and smiled at the boy. She took a deep breath.

"Can I just say a few things?" She asked, then carried on without waiting for an answer. "For starters, you guys are real amateurs, aren't you?" The boy shook his head in disbelief as she quickly disarmed him of his parcel and placed it carefully on her lap. She held up her hand as he began to speak. "Secondly, that stern-looking teacher over there-" She pointed to the one who'd caught her eye "-is watching you guys, waiting for you to pull something. I don't know what kind of reputation you've got, but it's obviously not a good one as far as the teachers are concerned. So I would recommend telling your friend there-" She gestured at the boy sitting next to Silver Eyes "-to wait a few minutes, so she won't notice you doing it. That way, you won't get done on your first day here."

The boy's eyebrows rose, and he tried to not look too impressed. He turned back to the boy sitting next to him, leant over, and whispered something in his ear. The other boy looked up sharply, meeting Lily's gaze, and nodded. Silver Eyes then turned back around to Lily, and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black." Lily nodded, eyeing his hand warily. Seeing this, he retracted it with laugh.

"Lily Evans. I know who you are. You're the one they all want to date." She slapped her hand over her mouth; why had she said that? But the boys grin just widened, and he nodded smugly.

"They do, do they?" He said, almost to himself. She blushed furiously, and tried to hide her face. He laughed some more, then turned to introduce the others to her. They were all looking at her curiously. "This-" He gestured across the table, to the boy who'd helped her earlier. He had sandy-brown hair almost the same length as Sirius', brown eyes and lots of little scars on his face and what she could see of his arms. She frowned, mothering instincts coming in to play. What had happened to him? She opened her mouth to ask, but Sirius pretended to not notice, and carried on with the introductions. "-is Remus Lupin. Next to him is Peter Pettigrew," The boy sitting next to Remus waved slightly at Lily, then resumed staring. As he was staring, she felt under no obligation to hide her scrutiny of him. He had mousey-brown hair cropped to just beneath his ear lobes, bright blue eyes and a slightly runny nose that he kept wiping on the back of his hand. "and this idiot here-although I guess I can't really talk-is-"

"Perfectly well and able to introduce himself, thank you very much." The only boy she hadn't been introduced to interrupted. She grinned as he stuck his hand out to her too. She didn't take it, and he seemed to realise why not. He smirked at her and pulled it back. "We're not all as bad as Sirius, I swear it! I'm James Potter." She tilted her head to one side as she tried to figure out who he reminded her of.

"Oh!" she gasped. She looked back and forth between James and Sirius. They could have been identical twins, except for the difference in eye colour and the glasses. James had sweet, hazel eyes, framed by round glasses almost identical to the old professor's. His black, messy hair was about the same length as Remus', but his stuck up at the back. He was as tanned as Sirius, and almost as ripped. He laughed at the look on her face.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." He said, tactfully ignoring her rather loud exclamation. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Anytime." She replied.


End file.
